Declare War On all Vocaloid
by The Super Twins
Summary: Len likes Miku but she doesn't return his feelings. Big deal. Len might be the reason all his friends are suddenly winding up dead. Just a slightly bigger deal. There's a murderer on the loose and all the signs are pointing to Len, can he find out who is is before it's too late? Hopefully so, because Len isn't going to die with out knowing if Miku likes him or not!
1. Vocalicide

**~Author's Notes~**

**OK, so it's the year anniversary of when the Original Version of Declare War on All Vocaloid. I said I was planning a sequel, and I still am, but I'm re-writing this first. Looking back on the original fanfiction, it was really poorly written and full of plot holes. So, I've deleted all the chapters and am restarting. It will follow the original story, although there will an a few (some bigger than others) changes. I hope old fans and new fans alike will follow and favourite!**

**The Fanfiction is named after Tei Sukone's song 'Declare War on All Vocaloid'**

* * *

><p>Chapter 01: Vocalicide<p>

Tei sat quietly in the school playground, watching all the Vocaloids messing around and having fun. A pang of jealousy struck her heart as it always did when she watched them. The deserved to be there, laughing and smiling with them. But she wasn't. She never was.

Everyone loved the Vocaloids. Not Tei, though. She HATED them. Nothing could quench her thirst for their blood. The Vocaloids didn't care for her, no one cared for her. Everyone's attention was just on the Vocaloids. The Vocaloids stole everyone's sanity. Their so called 'brilliance' turned every one in to mindless drones, worshippers.

This was why Tei hated them. The Vocaloids were evil, liked for no reason. The other reason was that everyone knew every Vocaloid by name, but not every UTAU. Tei was lucky that she was well known, she didn't have to suffer from obscurity. But other UTAUloids did. There were hundreds of UTAU's that weren't famous, hundreds of UTAUs that weren't mindless jerks like the Vocaloids were. Tei swore she was going to become queen one day. She was going to squash the Vocaloids like bugs, letting UTAUs reign supreme. Everyone would like her, even if she was creepy like everyone said she was.

The lonely UTAUloid sat quietly, staring at the list of words she had taken from the internet and printed off that was on her lap. The words were 'cide' words, things like 'suicide' and 'homicide' and 'genocide'. Tei's favourite was 'omnicide' – the destruction of everything, and she liked the idea of that.

Tei looked up, gazing at a group of Vocaloids that were stood some distance away. Tei narrowed her eyes at the teal haired one. The teal haired girl was smiling brightly, holding the wrists of a shorter blonde girl. Two were spinning around, singing and laughing. If Tei hated something more than Vocaloids all together, it was Miku Hatsune herself.

Miku was the most popular Vocaloid. Everyone loved her for no particular reason and it was so unfair! Miku acted like she had it all and Tei hated it. Miku had it all and Tei had nothing.

"Oh, hey Tei!"

Tei looked up. Her heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of her was Len Kagamine, the only Vocaloid she ever thought was worth liking. Len was kind, smart and funny. He was gorgeous to, golden hair tied in a scruffy ponytail. What was not to like? Tei dreamt about him; she dreamt that one day she and Len would rule the world.

"Hello, Len," she said. Despite her heart fluttering she was perfectly able to not stutter.

"What's that you got there?" Len asked, peering over the edge of her paper curiously. Tei held it up against her so he couldn't see. "Private, huh? I'm sorry if I was being rude!"

He smiled at her, a truly sincere smile that Tei fell for.

"It's no problem," she said, wanting to say more but, unfortunately, someone stole that chance.

"Oh come on, Len!" Neru Akita marched up, grabbing Len by the arm. "We've got to go and meet the others!"

Tei glared up at Neru. Neru glared back. The two of them had never gotten along.

"Oh yeah, well, see ya later, Tei!" Len waved just as he was dragged away.

Tei sighed and continued to watch him. She watched as Len immediately headed towards Miku once he was out of Neru's grasp. Rin, the blonde girl Miku had been with, gave her twin brother a massive hug, only for him to push her away so he could talk to Miku.

That's how it was. Even Len fell for Miku's charm.

Gritting her teeth Tei stuffed her hand forcefully into her bag. She pulled off the lid and, putting it in her mouth to keep it out of the way, she scribbled something down on her list of words.

Vocalicide, to kill a Vocaloid.

Who was she going to kill?

Miku of course.

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Notes~<strong>

**I know it's short, but I don't think it needs to be any longer. Hopefully, I'll see you all at the next chapter!**

**~Kouta**


	2. Iroha

Chapter 02: Iroha

The teacher was droning on and on and on. Len swore that he was going to drop dead from boredom. The summer holidays had ended only a couple of weeks ago, but Len wished it hadn't. Miraculously though, the bell rang and cut the teacher off.

"Sorry about over running, guys, we'll just continue next lesson." The teacher dismissed them.

"Talk about being saved by the bell," Len said as he stuffed all of his things into his bag.

"Saved by the bell is a term originating from Victorian times when people would be buried with bells just incase they woke up," his best friend, Piko, said as he too packed his things.

"Piko, I don't really care, we don't even live in England," Len said, leaving the room. "What are you anyway, a walking encyclopaedia?"

"I'm literally a walking computer," Piko said, swinging his USB tail as if it was proof. "I have the Internet plugged directly into my brain."

"That's a lie if ever I heard one," Len said with a snort. "You can barely pass a test."

"It's only English I can't pass. You can't pass English by searching the Internet." Piko waved goodbye to the teacher as they left the class.

Len paused and raised an eyebrow at Piko. "You don't really have the Internet in your head, do you?"

Despite being his best friend, Len didn't know everything about Piko. Piko was the newest Vocaloid released, after all, so people were still getting to know him. For Len though, it felt like they'd been friends for years, and it was fun finding out about all the fun things about Piko everyday.

"No, Len, that would be stupid!" Piko hit Len on the head for his stupidity.

Len muttered as he rubbed his head. "Didn't have to hit me!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Come on, guys, I think that's enough arguing." Someone put their arms around the two boys.

Len looked up to see his twin, Rin, standing between them. "Oh, hey, Rin."

"Hey, Science was boring, was maths any better?"

"No, I was falling asleep," Len said truthfully, only for Rin to hit him on the head and scold him.

"Rin!"

Rin just laughed. "I'm gonna go meet Miku, are you coming?"

"Well, I was gonna buy some food, it is lunch time after all," Len said, pulling away from Rin.

Rin pulled out her purse and pressed it into his hand. "Buy me something too, pretty please?"

How could Len ignore those puppy eyes? "All right!"

Rin squealed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do I get a kiss?" Piko asked, tapping his cheek.

Rin pouted. "But you have a girlfriend!"

"For the love of onions, if someone says that one more time...!"

Rin just giggled and kissed Piko on the cheek, before she ran away.

Len sighed and turned to Piko. "Coming to the canteen with me?"

Piko shook his head. "Told miki I'd meet her."

Len groaned. "You and your girlfriend!"

"She's not my- oh, whatever. See ya later!" Piko waved goodbye.

Len muttered to himself and headed to the canteen by himself. Lots of the people he passed waved and said hello. Being a Vocaloid he was quite famous. No one tried to speak to him though, Vocaloids were way too out of a normal person's league.

"Hey, Len!"

Len turned around to see that the person calling him was none other than Neru Akita, a blonde haired Fanloid. Fanloids weren't as popular as Vocaloids the majority of the time, but Neru was an exceptions. She had been granted permission to live in the Crypton household, a household for Vocaloids made by a guy named Crypton.

"What are you doing here?" Len asked. "You're not supposed to be in this area."

Neru shrugged. She was seventeen, three years older than Len, and was also in Year 13, the last year in school. Since Len had only started Year 10, he had a while to catch up.

"Who cares?" Neru asked, shrugging her shoulders. "All this not allowed to mix with the younger years stuff is stupid."

Len continued on to the canteen as Neru followed behind. "So, when are you going home?"

"I can go home now if I want, I don't have anymore lessons today, I'll just walk you to the canteen." Neru slid her phone back into her pocket. "I have to text Haku telling her to put the kettle on."

"Isn't Haku working, though?"

Neru shook her head. "She hasn't had a case in a while."

Len nodded. Haku Yowane was also a Fanloid, living in the Crypton Household just like Neru. She wasn't just a Fanloid though, she was a detective, one of the best in Yamahatsu.

"Well, you can't use your phone in school though," Len said.

"Yes I can, I'm in sixth form." Neru stuck her tongue out, whipped out her phone and started to text.

Len stuck out his tongue too. Neru knew full well she wasn't allowed to use her phone in front of the younger students.

Neru waited outside the canteen (because she was still texting) as Len went in to buy food, stuffing all the cakes and biscuits he bought into his bag. They then went to find the others, Neru still texting (Len wondered what on earth she was telling Haku).

The Vocaloids all hung out in a certain area if the school playground. Len didn't know how, but somehow they had claimed a small part as their own. They were all commonly joined by other types of Virtual Singers.

Years ago, there had been a man called Yamaha that had created Vocaloid, with the help of some of his assistants, he founded the town Yamahatsu, a place where all the Vocaloids could live, joined by a community of normal humans. Each Vocaloid lived in a Household with other Vocaloids, depending on which of Yamaha's assistants was most prominent in making them.

This meant Vocaloids were essentially man-made humans. They constantly had to have check ups to make sure they were functioning properly.

Vocaloids weren't the only Virtual Singers. UTAUloids were another set of Virtual Singers. There were hundreds of UTAUs, although only the most popular ones lived in the UTAU Household. This included the Vipperloids, a group of UTAUs that had tried to pass off as Vocaloids, and any other UTAUs that had achieved immense popularity. Other UTAUs just lived like normal people.

Next were the Fanloids, imitations of proper Vocaloids. Some groups of Fanloids had their own Households, the rest of them living normally like the other UTAUs. Only three had the fortunate luck of living in a Vocaloid Household, Haku and Neru being two of them.

There were many other Virtual Singers that lived in the town, but those groups were the main three. The ones who still had to attend school all hung out in the same area, which they had aptly named The Area, a set of benches under some trees, with a patch of grass where they could play games and other things.

Len and Neru were heading there, but Len paused as someone sitting by herself caught his eye. Tei Sukone, a UTAUloid, was sitting by herself, staring at the Vocaloids as they messed around. Tei was rather infamous for being creepy. Not that she was a bad person, Len was pretty sure she wasn't, it was just they way she babble about something's could scare the crap out of you.

Len decided he would walk over and say hi. He couldn't leave her on her own for the entire lunchtime.

"I'm just gonna say hi to Tei," Len said to Neru. "I'll meet you with the others in a sec."

"Ergh, Len, just stay away from her," Neru muttered, scowling. "She's no good."

"Neru, don't be so horrible, what ever has she done to you?" Len frowned.

Neru just narrowed her eyes, refusing to answer.

With a shrug, Len ran over to greet Tei. "Oh, hey, Tei!"

Tei looked up, her silver hair falling over her red eyes. She looked slightly startled. "Hello, Len."

"What's that you got there?" Len noticed she was holding a piece of paper tightly in her hands. He peered over the edge of it to see what it was but she pulled it back against her. "Private, huh? I'm sorry if I was being rude!"

He smiled at her. He was sincerely sorry.

"It's no problem," Tei said in reply. It looked like she was about to say more but Neru appeared and stole the spotlight.

"Oh come on, Len!" Neru snapped, grabbing Len by the arm. "We've got to go and meet the others!"

Len watched as Tei and Neru glared at each other. It seems like they didn't get along.

"Oh, yeah, well see ya later, Tei!" Len waved goodbye as Neru dragged him away.

With a sigh, Len decided it was time to say hello to his fellow Vocaloids. As he pulled away from Neru, the first person he saw was Miku. He could feel his face go bright red just as he looked at her!

Miku was the most popular Vocaloid by far, everyone loved her. Len had had a major crush on her, ever since he had first met her. Everyone knew, everyone but Miku. That was always how things went when a guy had a crush on a girl. What made it more awkward was Miku was two years older than him.

"Miku!" Len called out to get her attention.

Miku, whom had been holding Rin by the wrists and was spinning around, looked up. "Len!"

Len ran over to say hi, but before he got to her Rin had already thrown herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Len!"

"Rin!" Len exclaimed. Annoyed, he pushed her off him so he could speak to Miku. "How's your day been?"

"It's been fine." Miku smiled warmly. "And you?"

"He was falling asleep in class," Piko said, appearing from behind.

"Really Len? I'm ashamed of you." Miku put her hands on her hips, giggling as she did. She wasn't very good at pretending to be mad.

"Len, did you get my food?" Rin asked, pulling on his arm.

"Yes, yes, I got your food." Len sighed and handed Rin a cake and some cookies, along with her purse.

Rin squealed and hugged Len. Sometimes she could be really annoying.

Ignoring Rin, Len turned to Piko. "Say hi to your girl friend yet?"

Piko groaned, throwing his hands up in the air. "I give up on you guys!"

"If you're wondering, miki is over there." Miku jerked her thumb to where to red headed Vocaloids were talking, sitting under a tree. The one was slightly more ginger was SF-A2 miki, who was very close to Piko, while the more pink-ish one was her younger sister, the second newest Vocaloid. Miki and Iroha were both made by AH-Software, and so miki considered Iroha her younger sister.

"Let's go over and say hi then!" Len said. Miku and Piko nodded so the three of them ran over to join miki and Iroha.

"He won't pay attention to me!" Rin whined to Neru, watching as the three ran away.

"Not my problem," Neru said with a shrug.

"But I'm his twin!" Rin complained, pouting.

"Like I said, not my problem." Neru huffed and stalked away to GUMI and SONiKA, two green haired Vocaloids that were the same age as her.

"Miku, Len, Piko! Nice of you to join us!" miki said as the three of them wondered over.

Piko immediately sat down next to miki (ignoring Len's snicker) while Len and Miku sat opposite the other three.

Len pulled out his own food from his bag, along with his homework. "I still haven't finished this yet."

"What is it?" Miku asked, leaning in close to look.

"My religion homework," Len said with a moan. "Why do we have to do religion?"

"You haven't finished it yet?" Iroha asked. Iroha was generally quiet. Unlike Piko, she hadn't immediately taken to socialising, instead she spent the majority of her time with her kittyler friends (the Hello Kitty weirdos as Piko and Len referred to them as).

"No, I'm rubbish at religion." Len looked up and smiled hopefully. "Have you finished yours?" Iroha was in the same Religion class as him so she would have the same homework.

"Yes."

"Can I copy the rest?"

"No way!"

"Guys, calm it," Miku said and she nudged Len with her elbow. "I'm sure you can do it yourself."

"It wouldn't have hurt to let me copy the last couple of questions though," Len said. "She spends too much time with the other Hello Kitty weirdos to care about her Vocaloid friends."

Piko looked at Len with wide eyes, clearly asking why he had said 'Hello Kitty weirdos' to Iroha's face. Iroha looked up and glared at Len. She then leant over and, before Len had a chance to apologise, snatched Len's homework, got up and ran away.

Len stared, open mouthed. "Iroha, what are you doing!"

Len scrambled to his feet and chased her in circles around the area. All the Virtual Singers that were there stood and laughed.

"Iroha, seriously, give it back!"

Iroha turned to scowl at him. "My friends aren't weirdos!"

With that she tore up Len's homework. Len stood, watching in horror, as Iroha tore his homework to shreds. She then threw it all in the bin, turning back to glare at Len.

"I-Iroha! I'm going to get in so much trouble now!" Len screwed his face up, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, Len, it's all right-" Miku said, running over as she saw Len had started to cry but Rin got there before her.

"Len, don't cry!" Rin flung her arms around Len and hugged him close. "Iroha! How could you!?"

"He insulted my friends!" Iroha looked close to tears. Iroha never really got mad, but she was pretty defensive over her friends.

"Iroha, darling, don't cry!" Miki ran over and hugged Iroha. "He didn't mean it, did you Len?"

"No, but now my teacher is going to kill me!" Len cried. Len was infamous for being such a cry baby. It wasn't his fault he was made that way.

"Len-" Miku tried to get a word in but Rin continued to interrupt her.

"Len, Len, don't cry!" She stroked Len's cheek as she tried to calm him down.

"Len, you idiot..." Piko muttered to himself as he came to stand next to Miku.

"What's going on?" Neru yelled. She had been attracted by the commotion so came over to see what was wrong.

"Iroha ripped up Len's homework so now he's going to get in trouble!" Rin exclaimed.

"Iroha! How could you!?" Neru asked, similar to the way Rin had asked before.

"He-he-" Iroha stammered.

"This looks bloody awful," SONiKA said as she and GUMI walked over, having followed Neru whom had abandoned them halfway through their conversation.

SONiKA and GUMI were both green haired Vocaloids. GUMI was Japanese while SONiKA was was English (all Vocaloids had a built in translator so people could understand them. Despite the difference in their languages the two of them were really good friends.

"SONiKA, you're not gonna be helpful," GUMI said, pushing her friend away. "OK, guys, enough with the arguing. Len, stop crying, you're fourteen. Iroha, that was horrible of you, now Len will get in trouble."

Suddenly the bell rang.

GUMI sighed, her hands on her hips. "Well, you wouldn't have finished it anyway. Now, off to class, all of you! We don't want any more drama!"

With several last retorts, glares, cries and mutters, the younger Vocaloids all trudged off to class. Neru went home, muttering that the kettle should be on, while Miku stood there with Piko.

"Well, that was eventful," Piko said, turning to look at Miku. "Have you got a lesson?"

Miku shook her head. "No, but I'm staying behind for an hour to do homework, that way Luka will pick me up and drive me home at the end of the day."

"Good thinking," Piko said.

He bid her goodbye and ran after the others. As he did, he passed Tei. Tei was staring up at him creepily, clutching a piece of paper in her hands.

"What are you looking at?" Piko asked, aware he sounded rather rude.

"Iroha was really horrible..." Tei muttered, staring down at her piece of paper.

"Yeah, well, I've got to go to class. Haven't you got a class to go to?"

Tei nodded and slowly got to her feet. Without another word, she slowly walked away. Piko shrugged. He didn't particularly care, he didn't want anything to do with the weird girl.

* * *

><p>Iroha trudged home. It was dark now. She had just been over at her friend, Rio's. she pulled her coat tighter around her, trying her best to ignore the coldness nipping at her. It really was dark, the only way she could see was by the lights of the lamp posts. Iroha pulled out her phone to check the time, tears welling up in her eyes as the light from her phone's screen blinded her. It had just turned ten o'clock. Not too late then, she still had time to get home.<p>

Iroha shoved her phone back into her coat pocket and continued to walk. She couldn't help but think back to the events of that day. Len had gotten into so much trouble about not doing his homework. He hadn't mentioned anything about Iroha though, which she was grateful about. She needed to make it up to him.

Suddenly there was a sound behind her. Iroha glanced over her shoulder. No one was there.

With a shrug, she continued walking. She wished someone was there with her; she didn't do too well in the dark. Everyone else was at home though, with the exception of miki whom had gone to visit Piko after school, along with Len. She wondered if miki was home yet.

Another noise. Iroha turned around again. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

That was when someone stepped out of the shadows.

Iroha smiled in relief, recognising the person immediately. "Oh, hey, I didn't see you there."

The person pulled out something. Iroha frowned as she stared at it. "What's that- ah!"

The person walked towards Iroha, the knife in their hand gleaming in the light of the lamp post.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Iroha stammered as she stumbled backwards. "What's that knife for?"

The person continued walking forward. They held the knife up.

"Please! No, don't do this! No!"

The brought the knife down. Red splatters decorated the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Notes~<strong>

**Yes! A cliffhanger! You'll find out I do a lot of these. Anyway, I know Len said they don't live in England (they live in Japan) but they are going to have an English school system...I'm British and live in England myself soooooo...**

**Well, I the original you didn't get to see how Iroha died, this is how. See ya at the next chapter!**

**~Kouta**


	3. The Melancholy of Detective Haku Yowane

Chapter 03: The Melancholy of Detective Haku Yowane

"Alright kiddos, off to school the lot of you!" MEIKO yelled, sounding slightly irritated at something, probably at KAITO. She was always irritated at KAITO for some reason or another.

"We're hurrying!" Miku yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't yell! We're coming!" Rin yelled back as she ran down the stairs, still tying her bow in her hair.

Len ran down after his sister. He didn't yell anything since a banana was sticking out of his mouth. He jumped over the bottom two stairs as he did every morning but that morning he tripped over something and was sent flying forward. He would have face planted the floor if he hadn't fallen into someone.

Looking up he realised it wasn't Rin he had fallen into as he had expected, but rather it was Miku.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry!" He felt his face go bright red.

"No worries," Miku said as she helped him to his feet. She then peered over his shoulder. "Hachune! What are you doing at the bottom of the stairs?"

Len looked over his shoulder at Miku Hachune, the little Fanloid of Miku herself. Hachune was always going around causing trouble.

"It's OK, Hachune." Len knelt down and patted her on the head. "I'm fine so its all OK."

Hachune grinned up at him before scampering away.

"You're too kind, Len." Miku laughed.

"Guys, MEIKO's gonna kill you if you don't hurry up," Rin said. She sounded slightly irritated herself.

"We're hurrying," Miku said and she turned around. There was a sickening squeak squelch as she put her foot down. Miku glanced back at Len before lifting her foot up. She had stepped on Len's banana.

"Why are you guys still being so slow?" MEIKO demanded as she stormed over, waving a bottle of sake. MEIKO was usually a nice person and motherly figure to them all but she good moody quite a lot of the time. She was also drunk quite often.

When MEIKO saw the banana on Miku's foot she burst into laughter.

Miku pursed her lips. "It's not funny!'

"What's not funny?" KAITO asked as he walked down the stairs, ice cream in hand. Obviously MEIKO hadn't been in a huff with him if he had been upstairs. He stopped the banana on Miku's foot. "You stood on Len's banana?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry." Len looked shamefully down at the floor.

"KAITO, no ice cream upstairs!" Meiko Sakine said, hitting KAITO in the arm as she passed him on the stairs.

"Hey, it's my job to hit KAITO!" MEIKO complained.

"Technically I am you." Sakine grinned widely. Sakine was a Fanloid of MEIKO, just a younger version. They all called her Sakine as to avoid confusion.

MEIKO grumbled and let Sakine pass. She then glared up at KAITO as if it was all his fault and stormed off to the sitting room. A second later she then stormed over to the kitchen muttering about how she wanted more alcohol.

"Go up and change your socks, Len, clean up this mess," KAITO said, ruffling Miku's hair as he walked passed her. He also winked at her.

Len frowned as Miku grinned up at KAITO, winking back. Miku was always grinning at KAITO. Why couldn't she ever grin at Len like that? Also, why couldn't she ever wink at him. Wasn't Len worthy of a wink?

"Stop hitting on Miku, you baffoon!" MEIKO yelled suddenly appearing from nowhere to hit KAITO across the head.

"Hey! I wasn't hitting on her!"

"You totally were!"

As Miku took off her socks and ran upstairs to get new ones, Neru walked down the stairs. She eyes the banana in the floor. "What the heck happened here?"

"Len dropped his banana. Miku stepped in it," Rin supplied helpfully.

"Right." Neru raised an eyebrow at Len whom sighed and made his way to the kitchen. There he nearly walked into Haku as she was coming out.

"Sorry, Haku!" Len said, stepping aside to let her pass.

"Thank you, Len," Haku said. She didn't smile at him in her thanks because Haku was a person that rarely smiled. Not that she was always grumpy, it was more like she was a naturally sad person. Her expression at that time though was a little different.

"Haku, are you all right?" Len asked.

"I got a call saying Iroha is missing," Haku replied. "Kiyoteru said she didn't return home last night. Hopefully she just stayed around a friend's."

Len gasped. "You better find her then!"

Suddenly Haku's mobile rang before she had a chance to reply to Len. She stuffed her hand into her pocket and pulled it out. "Hello, this is Detective Yowane. How may I help?"

Len and Neru shared a glance. Haku only answered the phone as a detective when someone called about a case. Rin stood quietly for a second before turning and hurrying out of the house to where Luka waited outside in the minibus, ready to take them all to school.

"Uh huh, yeah, right, got it." Haku hung up and put the phone back into her pocket. "We have a murder."

Len felt his heart sink. Iroha missing and now a murder? This really didn't sound good.

"Can I come, please Haku?" Neru begged. Sometimes Neru was allowed to come and help Haku.

"Neru, you have school," Haku said sternly.

"Who cares? Call Yamaha or something and tell him I won't be there."

Haku sighed. "Fine."

As Haku walked away to make her call, Len hurried away to clean the floor. By the time he had finished, Haku had too.

"Neru, you're coming with me," Haku said. "Len, tell MEIKO before she freaks out."

Len nodded and rushed into the sitting room to tell MEIKO. MEIKO didn't seem too pleased that Neru was missing school, but she didn't really say anything on the matter.

"I see you cleaned up the banana," Miku said as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah..." Len said as he left the sitting room. "There's been a murder."

"A murder?"

"Uh huh. Haku and Neru have gone now."

Miku sighed. "I feel sorry for whoever knows them."

"Me too," Len said glumly. "I just hope it's not Iroha."

"Iroha?" Len quickly told Miku about Iroha's disappearance. "Oh, that's horrible! I hope it's not her!"

"But it's got to be someone. It's really spiteful to hope its not someone you know, because it's still a person." Len sighed, Miku sighing soon after.

"Guys, hurry up before MEIKO freaks out at you, Sakine, Neru and Rin are already with Luka," KAITO said, already having finished his ice cream.

Len shook his head and informed KAITO on the murder and disappearance, and how Neru had gone with Haku. KAITO sighed, muttered something then told them to hurry up again. A murder shouldn't stop them getting ready for school.

Haku pulled up at the crime scene. She and Neru got out of the car and walked away, Haku locking he door as they did so.

"Poor bugger," Neru muttered. "I don't get why people have murder each other."

"It's a horrible habit to get into," Haku said and she sighed before lifting up he police tape and ducking underneath it. She kept it up for Neru to duck underneath too, then the both of them headed over to see the victim.

"What have we got?" Haku called out to the medical examiner.

The medical examiner didn't reply. Instead she just sighed and waited for Haku to come over and take a look. When Haku did come over, she gasped in horror.

Lying dead in front of her was Iroha, the Vocaloid. This was the first ever time a virtual singer had been murdered, a well known one that was.

"This is what I was dreading," Haku said.

"This is bad. This is very very bad," Neru said quietly, as she peered at Iroha.

"She's been stabbed multiple times," the medical examiner said, after giving the two Fanloids a minute to get over the death of Iroha. "We haven't found any evidence of a weapon or anything else."

Haku sighed again. "How big are the wounds?"

"A couple of inches wide," the medical examiner replied, flicking through some notes she had taken. "The time of death was between nine o'clock and ten."

"What kind of knife is that thick?" Neru inquired.

"A kitchen knife?" Haku suggested.

"Most likely," the medical examiner said.

"Well, how are we gonna tell everyone a Vocaloid is dead?" Neru asked, staring pitifully at Iroha's body.

"First, we'll call Yamaha," Haku said, pulling her hat over her eyes a bit more. "Then we'll have to pull the AH-Software Vocaloids out of school to tell them. We'll have to question them too. There's no one else to start questioning."

"Well, at lunch yesterday several people were mad at Iroha," Neru said. "We could start there."

"What happened?" Haku asked crossing her arms. Neru informed her of the homework scandal. "So, basically only you, Len and Rin were annoyed with Iroha."

"Well yes, Rin and I were defending Len," Neru said. "But don't start thinking it was me. I was down with you in the sitting room at Iroha's time of death. Rin was upstairs doing homework."

"So the only suspect we have would be Len?" Haku asked, frowning.

"Well, he was at Piko's at the time," Neru said.

Haku grumbled. "I'll have to interview the both of them."

Neru watched as Haku walked away, swiftly pulling out her phone to make a call. After an agonising call, Haku came back.

"And?" Neru questioned.

"That was Yamaha. He said to come to the school immediately. He's getting his assistants to inform their respective adult Vocaloids and other virtual singers while we're going to inform the ones at school."

Neru sighed. "This couldn't be any tougher."

* * *

><p>Thanks to Luka's superb driving skills, the Vocaloids reached school on time, climbing out of the minibus just as the bell to signal the start of school rang. She wished them a good day and drove away, leaving them all to head to their lessons.<p>

Len was to worried about Iroha to worry about his first lesson. He really hoped she was OK.

"Oh, there's miki!" Miku exclaimed, grabbing Len's arm and giving it a tug.

"Come on, Len, let's go to lesson," Rin said, tugging on her twin's other arm.

Len looked at Rin and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I want to quickly go with Miku to see miki, I'll meet ya in class, yeah?"

Rin pursed her lips at her brother and looked like she was about to say something when she was suddenly yanked away by Sakine. "Come on, class."

"Fine," Rin muttered as she let Sakine drag her away. Neru glanced at Len and Miku and, without saying another word, followed the other two.

Len and Miku ran over to miki, whom was standing with Maki, a Voiceroid. Voiceroids were virtual speakers, not singers. They weren't programmed to sing. The two of them looked fairly worried; miki was fiddling the long strands of her hair while Maki was standing with her arms crossed.

"Hey, are you guy OK?" Miku asked immediately as she ran over.

"No, Iroha's missing and we don't know what to do!" miki wailed.

The sinking feeling in Len's stomach sunk even lower as he came closer. All he could think about was the murder that Haku and Neru had gone to see.

"I'm sure she'll be fine!" Miku said, trying to be perky as usual.

"I hope so," Maki said with a sigh.

"Yeah..." Len agreed quietly.

"Kiyoteru is freaking out so much," miki said as she shivered. "I just hope she comes back soon!"

"Maybe she's here at school already," Miku said with a smile. "Maybe there's nothing to worry about."

"Maybe." Miki looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, you should all be getting to class," Maki said, ruffling miki's hair.

"Shouldn't you be too?" Len asked.

Maki shook her head. "No, I have a free period."

"OK, well we should be going then." Miku linked her arm through miki's. "We're in the same class now, aren't we?"

"Yeah..."

Miku dragged miki away, trying to keep her friend happy. Len gave Maki a brief wave before running off to his own lesson. He was scolded for being late and so he apologised, slipping into his seat next to Piko.

The lesson continued uneventful, uneventful until there was a knock at the door. A student walked in, piece of paper in hand.

"Can Len Kagamine and Piko Utatane please report to Yamaha's office."

Piko and Len glanced at each other in confusion. Why did they need to go to Yamaha's office? Without question, but still confused, they gathered their things and headed to Yamaha's office.

Yamaha was the creator of Vocaloid, and was the headmaster of their school. He could be quite an intimidating person, and you never really saw his eyes, but he was a good man, and very well repected amongst the town.

When they got there, Len frowned. Also there were all of the AH-Software Vocaloids and Voiceroids, along with Haku. This had Len confused at first, but then a sudden arrow struck his heart as he realised it must have been something to do with Iroha. Why else would all of the AH-Software Vocaloids and Voiceroids be there? But, if that was the case, why were Len and Piko there?

"I have some really bad news," Haku announced, her voice grave.

Kiyoteru was holding the young Voiceroid Ai in his arms. He hugged her closer to his body as Haku spoke. Miki pulled the young Vocaloid Yuki towards her while Maki kept an eye on eye's brother, Shouta.

"Just tell us already. You've found Iroha, haven't you?" Kiyoteru asked glumly.

"Yes." Haku looked away.

Yamaha, who was sitting in his chair behind his desk, silently put his head in his hands.

"If they've found Iroha that's a good thing," Ai said, looking up at Kiyoteru with wide eyes.

Haku sighed. "Iroha was found. She's been stabbed to death."

They all gasped, with the exception of Len who couldn't muster the strength to.

"I-Iroha's...dead?" miki asked, tears in her eyes.

Haku nodded. "I've sent Neru to tell Yoshida-kun."

"Who would want to kill Iroha?" Maki asked.

Miki was too busy crying to ask anything, hugging a sobbing Yuki close to her.

"That's what I need to find out," Haku said. "I'm going to have to take you in for questioning."

"T-take us in for questioning?" Kiyoteru asked, shocked.

"Well, only miki, Len and Piko."

"Why us?" Piko asked.

"You can discuss that later," Yamaha said. "Right now, I'm sending you all home. I won't keep you in school after hearing about the death of one of your own."

"Miki, Len and Piko can stay behind. I can interview them here."

Len and Piko managed to nod grimly while miki still cried. Yamaha lead the rest of them out of the room.

"You can all sit down." Haku gestured to the seats.

Piko lead miki to a chair, consoling her as he did so. Len just sat down heavily.

"I was told there was an incident hat happened yesterday. Something about ripping up your homework." Haku looked Len directly in the eye.

"Y-yes, but what has that got to do with it?" Len asked.

"It's motive for murder, very bad motive, but motive nonetheless."

"I didn't kill Iroha!" Len exclaimed. Tears formed in his eyes in his despair.

"I'm not saying you did." Haku then looked at Piko. "Len and miki were around yours last night?"

"Uh, yes."

"When did they leave?"

"Sometime between nine and ten, I think."

"That's exactly what Iroha's time of death is." Haku shifted her gaze back to Len.

"I didn't kill Iroha!" Len cried. The tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I d-d-didn't e...either..." Miki rubbed her eyes.

Haku looked down at the floor and sighed again. She then looked back up. "Can you tell me anything else that might be useful?"

"After what happened yesterday I passed Tei," Piko said. "She looked really evil as she said 'Iroha was horrible'."

"Tei, as in Tei Sukone?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, that's the one."

That was the moment Yamaha walked back in, although he was accompanied by Neru.

"They've all gone home," he said.

"I've told Yoshida-kun." Neru didn't make eye contact with any of them.

"OK, thank you." Haku stood up. "So, I'll get Tei and talk to her."

"Tei?" Neru asked. She looked at Haku as she pulled a face. "Why do you have to talk to her."

"I'll tell you later." Haku adjusted her hat. "I will be off now."

"Am I coming with you?" Neru asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You have my permission," Yamaha said.

"It's not like you have any of your stuff with you." Haku tipped her hat to Yamaha. "Good bye, sir."

"Good bye, Detective Yowane."

With that Haku and Neru left the room.

Yamaha turned to the three still in there with him. "Piko, Len, can you take miki home?"

Piko nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"The two of you don't have to return to lessons, stay at home."

Both Piko and Len nodded before they lead miki outside.

The whole time Len couldn't help but feel guilty. Somehow, it felt like it was his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Notes~<strong>

**So, instead of Haku telling them at home, she tells them at school. It made sense this time round. Anyway, 'The Melencholy of Detective Haku Yowane' is a song by Haku, featuring Neru. I hope this chapter was OK for you guys.**

**Also, if you haven't figured it out already, not all the Vocaloids aren't in this. Anyone released after Piko doesnt exist. Plus, I'm stylising the Vocaloid's names as how they're actually written in their product. So it's MEIKO not Meiko and miki not Miki. Since this is a story about them actually being Vocaloids, so I'm writing their names the correct way.**

**~Kouta**


	4. The Next Mourning

Chapter 04: The Next Mourning

After school had finished all the Crypton Vocaloids had gone over to the Ah-Software household to mourn with them. The only two people whom hadn't gone were Haku and Neru whom had gone to interrogate Tei. Eventually though they left. There was no point in them staying there when they couldn't do anything.

It was rather late when they returned home to find Haku and Neru already there. Haku and Neru explained that they hadn't managed to accuse Tei of anything. She didn't have an alibi as such, but she had no motives for murder, so until they could find one, they couldn't charge her for anything. Since it was late, Luka told the children to all go to bed and they all trudged upstairs while the adults stayed downstairs, presumably sitting on the sofa. Rin went straight to her room and the next time Len checked up on her, she was in her pjamas and curled up under her covers fast asleep. Len wandered back to his room but the decided to go to take a shower since he didn't feel like going to bed. There were three bathrooms in the Crypton household, one for Len and KAITO, one for Miku and Rin, and one for MEIKO and Luka. There were also some toilets downstairs, plenty of toilets for when they had quite a few guests over. Eager to use the shower before KAITO got a chance to, Len picked up his pjamas, put on his slippers, pulled on his dressing down and slipped out into the hallway, only to find Miku there too.

"Miku?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Going to the shower, same as you I presume," she replied, nodding at his pjamas in his hands. When he looked at her he noticed that she too was in her dressing gown and slippers, pjamas in her arms.

"Oh," Len said.

There was a moment of silence before Miku spoke again. "You were awfully quiet at the AH-Software house today."

Len felt like he had been caught re-handed for some hideous crime. Someone had noticed he wasn't being at all comforting to anyone!

"Was that because you...you liked Iroha?" Miku asked. As she looked up at him, he swore that there was a slightly sad - maybe even hurt - expression in her eyes.

"N-no, no! No, of course not!" Len blurted. "I-I mean well yes, but as a friend," he tried to mend when it sounded like he actually hated Iroha. "I was silent because..."

"Because?"

"Because it was really awkward being there. There was no one for me to comfort so I felt like I shouldn't have been there and that I was just in the way," Len said, casting his eyes at the floor, his voicing turning into a mumble as he got to the end of his words.

To his huge surprise, Miku stepped forward and hugged him. "Hey, they loved having you there, really. When you're mourning, you feel happier when more people are trying to make you feel better."

"Really?" Len asked.

"Really," Miku smiled at him and she kissed his forehead before turning around and heading off to her bathroom.

Len wanted to call after but he didn't, instead he just said sorry to Iroha again and headed off to his own bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Are you wearing something under that?" Len heard KAITO ask. He felt all jealous again. Seriously that sounded stupidly perverted.<p>

It was the morning once again and Len had clumsily tripped and poured his whole bowl of cereal over Miku. She didn't look entirely pleased to say the least.

"Uh, my bra and that's it," Miku's voice floated through the kitchen door.

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" MEIKO exclaimed and she stormed into the kitchen.

Rin and Len shared a quick glance, gulped and ran after her. In the kitchen, MEIKO had grabbed the front of Miku's dress and was wiping at it with a damp cloth. Miku generally wore a grey shirt, teal coloured tie and black skirt but today, she was wearing a black dress. They were all wearing back as a sign of mourning over Iroha.

"Honestly, just wipe it off and you'll be fine," she grumbled as she threw the cloth in the sink.

She grabbed Miku by her shoulders, turned her around and pushed her towards the door.

"Now get your butts in gear and move!" MEIKO yelled.

"MEIKO..." KAITO sighed

MEIKO didn't say anything. Instead she just slapped KAITO in the back of the head. As she did so, KAITO stumbled forward, causing his ice cream to fall and land splat on the floor.

"Hey! What was that for!" KAITO complained, "I didn't do anything! And look you've ruined my ice cream!"

"That," MEIKO said pausing for dramatic effect, "Was for hitting on Miku. She still goes to school for Heaven's sake!"

"I wasn't hitting on her!" KAITO complained.

MEIKO ignored him and just stalked out of the room. KAITO followed her out, muttering something about her owing him ten more ice creams as he did so.

As he walked out of the room, he caught Miku's eye and winked at her. She laughed and winked back. Len felt his heart turn to glass and shatter. Yes, Len loved Miku's adorable laugh to pieces but not when she was sharing a secret laugh with KAITO.

Len could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. He really was such a crybaby. Rin looked at him and her amused face suddenly turned to one of concern. As she was about to ask if he was alright, he turned and ran away, throwing open the front door and running down the path to the minibus parked in front of the gate.

"Hey Len!" Luka Megurine called from the driver's seat of the bus, her long pink hair draped over the steering wheel.

"H-hey Luka," Len sniffed, wiping his eyes before yanking open the side door of the bus and climbing in.

"Hey, what's up little guy?" Luka asked, her face too looking concerned.

"I poured my cereal all over Miku and now she's probably gonna hate me for the rest of forever," Len muttered.

Luka laughed. "How on earth did you do that?"

"Hey stop laughing at me!" Len said, now feeling quite mad with the older Vocaloid. "Besides, it's wrong to laugh, considering a Vocaloid is dead and all."

Luka rubbed her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, but it's the way you sounded when you said it. I'm sure Miku won't hate you for the rest of forever, she's not the type of person to do that. And I'm sorry if I sounded too disrespectful. It was wrong for me to laugh when a Vocaloid is dead."

"Haku's having a go at everyone inside for not having respect for Iroha," Rin said as she climbed inside the mini bus to join them. "She says we're all being so harsh. She says we should try and be better and not act like our normal crazy selves."

"Fair enough," Luka said, "Len just told me off for that."

"Good on you," RIn muttered. Something seemed odd about her. Len could place what it was.

"I suppose it's hard to act differently though," Len said.

It was always chaotic in the Crypton household and nothing would ever change that. Mornings, especially school mornings, in the Crypton household was always chaotic. There were always a variety of arguments and lots of shouting, mainly done by MEIKO (sometimes Sakine), and lots of times MEIKO was drunk. Sometimes, Luka wouldn't always be back in the morning after staying with her boyfriend, Gakupo Kamui, at the Internet. Co. household to drop Rin, Len and Miku off at school, and generally Rin and Len were being hyperactive while Miku sang 24/7. KAITO was the quiet one. He was always eating ice cream so it was probably hard for him to be noisy. Neru and Haku were generally out for hours working on a case while Tako Luka and Miku Hachune were just generally causing trouble along with Shiteyanyo and Larval Rin, but they hardly showed their faces.

Soon Miku, Sakine and Neru climbed in the minibus.

"How's everyone?" Miku asked.

Everyone grumbled something in reply.

"Come on, let's just get to school already," Neru huffed. Something seemed to be up with Neru too.

Luka sighed and started the engine of the minibus and started to drive them to school.

* * *

><p>Haku was sat in Yamaha's office, her coffee growing cold beside her. Yamaha was stood up, staring out of the window.<p>

"Any information on Tei?" he asked, not looking at Haku as he spoke.

"Nothing useful." Haku sighed and leant back in her chair. "Well, it depends what you call useful."

Yamaha looked over at her. "You can let me the judge on what I think is useful."

Haku sighed again. "Well, she has no alibi, that's for sure. According to her she was out for a walk at the time of death. That perfectly means she was able to kill Iroha if she wanted to."

Yamaha crossed his arms. "Isn't there any CCTV?"

Haku shook her head. "Nothing that would be useful, I'm afraid."

Yamaha just sighed.

"We don't have any motives for murder, either," Haku said, irritated by the whole ordeal. "All we have is that statement by Piko."

Yamaha groaned and sat down in his chair behind his desk. "You mean to tell me we have absolutely nothing?"

"We generally don't at this stage. She was only discovered just over twenty four hours ago," Haku said.

"Can you interview more people?" Yamaha asked.

Haku shrugged. "We could, but who?"

Yamaha thought for a second. "People close to Tei. Teto Kasane, maybe. Possibly other UTAUs, they could give us an insight to Tei's mind, help us understand her."

"I suppose," Haku said with a sigh.

Suddenly one of Yamaha's assistants came running in.

"Um, sir, we have an issue," they said.

Yamaha instantly stood up. "What's going on?"

"A fight between Piko Utatane and Tei Sukone."

Yamaha groaned. "I'll be right back, Haku. Let me go and sort this out."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Finally another chapter. It's short and mis-matched, but I hope you liked it!**

**~Kouta**


End file.
